Languages
In general, the languages of Eon follow standard D&D languages. However, many languages in Eon have real world analogues, allowing for the use of snippets of real foreign languages instead of an enormous mess of conlangs. Translations are provided to characters who speak the language, and it is not required that players speak the languages their characters do, for which those of us whose characters speak 10+ languages are quite grateful. Analogues have not been given for all languages, and the characteristics of languages may or may not be entirely the same as their analogue. Perhaps because the prevalence of wizards in the party leads to a high concentration of high Int scores, the party often has several polyglots. This can be useful for word puzzles, but it has its own drawbacks as well. Languages Common Tongues Eastern Common Eastern Common is the language generally spoken in the east. Its analogue is (Mandarin?) Chinese. Northern Common Northern Common is the language generally spoken on The Northern Continent. Its analogue is English. Southern Common Southern Common is a language spoken on The Southern Continent, but not known to everyone from there. Its analogue is Arabic. Undercommon Undercommon is the language generally spoken in the Underdark. It sounds like a Common slang, and some creatures have been observed to speak a pidgin of Undercommon and Common. Its analogue is Ebonics. Racial/Species Languages Elven Elven is the language generally spoken by elves. High Elven is very complex and has twelve formality levels. It takes either many, many years or a genius to learn. The analogue to Elvish is French. Dark Elf Silent Dark Elf Silent is a sign language used by drow to communicate stealthily. Most of The Company learned it from Kytia or each other. These days, Ashra's telepathy is generally the medium of choice for actual secret discussions, but Dark Elf Silent is far superior when it comes to making rude gestures across the ship. Draconic Draconic is the language generally spoken by dragons. It also has some connection to magic, though it is not used in formal situations (unless one is trying to be formal with a dragon.) Dwarven Dwarven is the language generally spoken by dwarves. It uses some manner of runes. "Fate" and "destiny" are very different and very important concepts. There are many ways to say "rock", which are usually lost in translation. Illithid Illithid is the language generally spoken by illithids. It has two formality levels, both of which sound very stilted but one of which is vaguely ironic. It is completely gender-neutral. Given how some native speakers sound in Northern Common, it seems to lend itself to tortuous structures which sound confusing and hyper-formal in other languages. Its written form, Qualith, is a four-line braille meant to be read with tentacles, and has no relationship to its spoken form. Illumian Illumians are a human cult with a mystical language. The party has never met any Illumians, but has seen their language used repeatedly in Point North. The party has also encountered an unknown language using the same alphabet as Illumian; it was used to name the Crna Ruka, or Black Hand. Illumian uses the Cyrillic alphabet. Mongrelfolk Mongrelfolk are the results of extensive human crossbreeding with other races. Mongrelfolk is presumably their language. (This is from the internets and may not be applicable in Eon. However, the language exists somehow in Eon, because Ashra speaks it.) Orc Orc is the language generally spoken by orcs. Sylvan Sylvan is a language associated with forest creatures. Yuanti A running joke is that the party speaks everything but Yuanti; Dread Pirate Gauve may have spoken it. Its analogue is Japanese. Xeph Xeph are some sort of psionic humanoid creature that lives in the jungle. Xeph is their language. Ashra was taught Xeph in order to allow her to communicate with the Xeph which were tending the Mother Brains on Mechanus. Planar Languages Aquan Aquan is the language associated with the Elemental Plane of Water and its denizens. Auran Auran is the language associated with the Elemental Plane of Air and its denizens. Axiomatic Axiomatic is the language associated with the Planes of Mechanus. Anarchic Anarchic is the language associated with the Element of Chaos Abyssal Abyssal is the language of demons and similar creatures. It uses a Greek-analogue alphabet, but shares characters with Infernal and Celestial, and is differentiated from them by spacing. Celestial Celestial is the language of angels and similar creatures. Old Northern Common was similar to Celestial. Celestial is also used in many formal settings, by royalty, etc. It has at least two formality levels. It shares characters with Infernal and Abyssal, and is differentiated from them by spacing. Its analogue is Latin. Druidic Druidic is the secret language of druids. "o-day ou-yay eak-say ruidic-day?" Ignan Ignan is the language associated with the Elemental Plane of Fire and its denizens. Infernal Infernal is the language of devils and similar creatures. It shares characters with Abyssal and Celestial, and is differentiated from them by spacing. Terran Terran is the language associated with the Elemental Plane of Earth and its denizens.